Furry Paws
by Depressive Reality
Summary: The Akatsuki are banished to present-time human world, and, upon waking up, realize that they have transformed into canines! How will they fare when a mentally unstable, insane girl adopts them? Genres may change. Not a Mary-Sue, not what you think it is. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so bear with me. It might be crappy but oh well. I'm not really... um... that old. So... yeah. –Awkward.-**

**Linda, do the damn disclaimer to rid me of the awkwardness.**

**Linda: Of Course.**

**Me: Thank yew, luff.**

**Linda: Aleyah-chan does not own the Akatsuki nor Naruto, if she did, Sasuke-teme would be dead by now and the Akatsuki would be alive and be the good guys. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

**Me: Right. Thanks. Now. ON WITH ZE SHOW... or whatever it's called.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FurryPaws: Akatsuki<strong>_

_**Chapter One: Panic and Nauseous Air Fresheners. **_

* * *

><p>Hello, wonderful, crappy readers. Just kidding, you're not crappy... I think. Oh well.<p>

Anyhow, let me introduce my retarded self. I am Aleyah Soyoukai. No, I am not Japanese. No, I am not some little girl.

I, am a soon-to-be eighteen year old, adult, female that happens to probably be the biggest Akatsuki otaku out there.

Like, seriously; I worship the Akatsuki like they're Gods or something, and I'm not kidding. I have an Akatsuki necklace, a set for the Akatsuki rings, and a bunch of other merchandise that you probably would fall asleep while listening, or in this case, reading if I listed it. Hehe...

Enough about the epic Akatsuki, let me continue describing myself. I am a normal height for my age, I have waist-long, straight, flowing, soft dark brown hair. My skin is dark-ish. It's a cream colour, the kind of colour that you'd see on mixed Chinese peeps. This is because I come from Bulgaria. Yay.

I wear usual female teenager clothes; skirts, shorts and short shorts, jeans, shirts, jackets, tops, some revealing clothing, stuff like that. Although, I do wear mostly black and I am kind of... Goth. Yeah, I guess you can say I'm a careless bitch. Oh freakin' well.

Currently I live in a two-bedroom house, alone, with my eleven-year old female German short-haired pointer. She's a bit over-weight, but no worries. Although, I do worry about the day she might die.

So, since my stupid parents who don't know crap about me realize this obvious fact, they gave me money to buy other pets; as much pets as I like.

So, oblivious to the... thing I'm about to witness, I grab my wallet, put the leash on my dog, Linda, and start walking towards the door, a smile on my face. I was currently wearing a black string tank top accompanied by black short shorts. No, I don't wear the string tank tops that only cover the boobs, Actually, the only places visible on the upper part of my body are the chest (the part that is usually visible, perverts) and the place between the short shorts and only an inch above my belly button.

Seeing my parents waiting for me in their car, I waved, a smile on my face, and walked towards them, holding Linda firmly since she tends to pull... a lot. Yeah, we haven't really taught her manners. Oops.

My mom had this dark reddish hair and brown eyes, similar to mine, while my father had black hair and dark brown eyes. Everyone always tells me I look more like my father, poor ol' me... Oh well.

I got in the grey coloured car and they started driving us towards the pound. Let me tell you, the ride was not pleasant. Mostly because of the horrid smell of the air freshener, it makes me nauseous.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Akatsuki POV}**

Y'know, for all those people out there that say being a dog is a blast, here's something to prove them wrong. The Akatsuki, now in their dog forms, were, well, most of them, in full out panic mode. Tobi was chasing his tail and flopping on his ass due to agitation, along with whimpering. Deidara was looking at the other dogs in cages across, and was trying every possible tactic to escape. Hidan was trying to bite the metal bars off, while Kakuzu and Kisame were trying to climb over the wall. At last, Pain snarled at them, which of course stopped those neanderthals' bickering. They all gathered in a circle, with Tobi still whimpering like a maniac.

"Itachi, who do you think did this to us, and how long do you think we will stay like this?" Pain inquired, his tone frighteningly low, though for people, it would seem like a growl.

"Pain-sama, it would seem that Konoha transformed us into canines. During my time in the ANBU I had heard them talking about a technique that turned the victim into an animal, most likely a canine forever and send them to another world." Said person replied, his face serious, though calm.

Pain nodded, and once again turned to everyone else and spoke, "If anyone here is adopted without the rest of us, you will find a way to escape from home and roam this place for a month and a half, and if you have found no one during that time, return to your owner. And, make sure to gain the trust of whoever adopts you." Though, the last bit was directed more towards Hidan and Deidara than anyone else.

The group nodded and went off to do their own thing, awaiting for someone to adopt them. Though, they soon found a girl, looking about eighteen years old watching them, so they stared back, still in anticipation.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Back to Aleyah's POV}**

As we walked through the dog-filled kennel, we saw ten Labrador puppies packed into one enclosure. Y'know, that wasn't the most disturbing part of the scene. The most disturbing part was that most of the puppies were the most unusual colours... ever. We walked towards the enclosure and looked at the puppies.

They seemed to be talking amongst each other, and when we walked up to them, they all turned to stare at us. One was an orange colour with grey specks on its face and ears and had what seemed to be... ringed? Eyes. Whenever it barked, the other pups seemed to turn to look at it and immediately stopped whatever they were doing.

The next puppy was... interesting. It was black on one side, white on the other with yellow eyes. A thought occurred to me. I wonder if it's like that all the way down... Though I quickly pushed the thought away and continued inspecting the other pups.

The next one was black, pretty normal. It had black – no, red. No, wait, black, no, red; oh fuck it. It still seemed pretty normal.

Now, the next one was normal, though, it had blue eyes. Labradors don't have blue eyes, right? Well, this one had blue eyes. And it was yellow, like, blonde yellow. It also seemed to have a bit of fur covering its left eye.

A huge one I noticed, probably the biggest one there, was brown, but, it was a light brownish colour, had green eyes, and seemed to have stripes... but... the stripes seemed like stitches. Weird. Hmm..

The second biggest one was a pale blue colour, with black eyes and...gills? Or what seemed to be gills under its eyes.

Next was a pretty little purple-ish lab, and it seemed feminine, so I guessed it was a female. Her eyes were a blue-ish purple colour.

After that, was a silver dog, with magenta eyes and it was eyeing a place I would rather not have animals and people alike looking at. The brown stitch dog snarled at it, and it seemed to bark back at an extremely loud volume. A volume that a dog like that shouldn't have the right to possess.

The last one was black but had this orange lollipop swirl on its face and black seeming eyes... Strange, ne?

After looking them all over, I had the infamous WTF look on my face.

Well, it must have been the WTF look because one of the personnel came over and began explaining to us, but I failed to notice my dog letting out low growls at the puppies.

"We do not know why they look the way they do. We found them together on a street and they looked relatively lost, so we took them together, since they seem to have established some kind of hierarchy. They definitely aren't related, and if it were any other dogs they would probably have started attacking each other. We're hoping someone will buy them together, though, then again, nothing is guaranteed. The only female is the purple one. Would you like to buy any of them?" The girl staff said, her blue eyes looking over the puppies with worry as she said the last part.

I though this over and after a debate with myself that seemed to last ten minutes, I glanced over the stiff dogs to the staff member and said with a smile, "I would like all of them."

Well, it sure seemed that my parents along with the staff person were baffled, since all of their eyes significantly widened, more so than they should be able to.

After a lot more debate and stuff, we finally bought them and the friendly staff member handed us nine leashes for all of them which I gladly accepted. The pups seemed to be glad to be out of their not-so-spacious enclosure because the yellow and silver one practically jumped out of the tiny space while the others, besides the black one with the orange swirl that ran around, walked calmly.

The ride home was... quiet, though interesting. The silver one kept trying to sneak a peak at my... ehm.. treasure, while the brown one with the stitches always snarled at it when it tried to do that. My parents were silent. The black one, the orange one and the purple female seemed to be talking to each other, the yellow blonde one seemed to growl at the black one with the orange 'mask' that barked playfully at it. Overall, it was very unusual behaviour.

My parents soon dropped me off after we visited a shop or two to get all of the necessities for the pups. I said my goodbye to my parents and, of course, lead my insane puppies and Linda back in the house, letting the pups run loose while I put everything in place. Then, I called all of the dogs, and surprisingly, they came.

"Okay, creepers, it's time to name you!" I boomed, a more or less evil smile crossing my features.

The dogs seem to look around and back away, as if they were scared, which they probably were.

I frowned and grabbed the nearest one, which happened to be the black one with the black-red eyes and set it on my lap and began petting it. Well, it seemed to hate me since it tried to squirm out of my grasp.

Oh well, a lot of things hate me..

"Well, you seem like you hate me... Though, you did seem rather nice when I first met you. Bad puppeh. I'll call you...Shady. I know it's a crappy name, deal with it. " I spoke, my voice serious yet gentle, since I didn't want to hurt the pup's feelings.

I looked over at the other pups and they seemed to be... laughing?

**Nobody's POV****}**

"Pfftthahahahaha!" Hidan was the first to start the wave of laughter. In fact, the only person who didn't even smile was Pain. Deidara soon followed Hidan's booming laughter and then the rest followed, while Kakuzu and Konan only let out a chuckle.

Poor Itachi, having to be named such a un-original name. Oh well.

In-between laughs, Kisame managed to utter a few words. "At least she didn't name you Weasel, eh?"

This lead to another wave of laughter, until Aleyah stopped it by scolding them, actually gently patting Hidan's head when he didn't stop, though she did make sure it hurt a little, and that sent Hidan into a swearing frenzy, until, of course, Kakuzu bit him in the back of the head since he didn't shut the hell up.

"Right, now for the next one..." Next in line for torture was poor Deidara. He let out a small growl, though he was quickly shushed by Pain, him saying that they would need to gain the human's trust.

"Wow... If I didn't know any better, I would say you were Deidara from the anime Naruto, though I know that isn't true." Aleyah muttered, petting Deidara's head gently, a sad smile on her lips.

Though, when she said that, all of the pups' heads turned to her, and their eyes seemed to widen a tad bit. Aleyah noticed this though she waved it off, and proceeded to name the poor puppy in her hands.

"I'll call you... Hige, from the anime Wolf's Rain, since he was rather yellow like you." She said with a smile, letting 'Hige' go back to the group. His name was better than Itachi's but still. Everyone was still too baffled at the fact that she knew about them to laugh or even do something when they heard his name though. Deidara simply shrugged, though his eyes were wide slightly as well.

Next in line was Pain himself. For this one, Aleyah was quick to think and soon named him Spot, mostly due to the spots on his face. Pain debated whether they should kill her or not, due to his given name, but decided against it, after all, where would they go if she died? No matter how humiliating his name was, no one dared even smile, they just stayed in perfect silence, and Pain was glaring daggers at them, daring them to do anything.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Aleyah swiftly picked up an unsuspecting Hidan, who in turn snarled, though was silenced by a glare from Pain.

"Hmm... Your name will be... Fang." Aleyah spoke with a grin, swiftly setting him down and grabbing Tobi before he could run away. Deidara couldn't help but laugh at Hidan's name, which of course got him into a skirmish with Hidan, which was quickly ended with a glare from Pain.

Though, soon they all focused on what Aleyah would name poor old Tobi. Seriously though, he was an old hobo, being Madara and all.

"Your name is easy. It shall be Lollipop due to your lollipop orange swirl on your face! Now go so I can finish this naming session quickly." Aleyah gleefully explained, a smile still on her face, and she swiftly set 'Lollipop' down to join the others, who laughed at his name, similarly like they had done to Itachi.

Next one up for torture was Kakuzu, who obeyed her only because of Pain, though if he wasn't here, he was probably going to bite her head off.

"I'll call you Stitch, since you have stitches." His new owner said rather boredly and let him go, grabbing Kisame after he had joined the group. People again laughed at Kakuzu's name, who in turn shot daggers at them.

"I will call you...Jaws, since you remind me of some kind of fish or something... I don't know, I'm brain dead." She spoke quietly, bored with the fact she had to name them all. He took that as a sign he could go now, and thus joined the group, in which only a few dogs laughed this time.

Finally, it was Konan's turn.

"Hmm...I'll name you Violet." Aleyah said with a weak smile, and hugged Konan a little, letting her join the boys. At that, she stood up, and took her phone out, which to the others seemed like a little silver rectangular object. They saw her click something then hold the object to her ear and start talking after a few seconds.

"Yo Grace. Yeah, I'm good. You? Goodie. I got new dogs, wanna come over so we can wash them? I think they got fleas or something... You better come over if you want to live. Good. See you in five minutes. And ask your mother if you can be around mine for a few days, I need someone to help me. Okay. See ya in a few. Bye, love ya." She said this series of sentences in the few minutes and another feminine sound could be heard on the other line while this happened, though the Akatsuki hardly heard it.

After that, Aleyah turned to them with the most evil of grins, and Linda quickly went up to her side, not missing to push Hidan over whilst walking towards her owner, which, of course, started a swearing frenzy (again) and he ended up getting bitten by Kakuzu. Poor immortal..

"Time for washing."

Everything stopped. Hidan stopped mid-swear. Kakuzu stopped mid-bite, and the rest just stared.

And stared.

And stared some more. Then they all turned to Itachi, who simply shrugged. Itachi. Shrugged. Itachi...Shrugged... Wow, this must be the Apocalypse.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. I'd like to point out a few things.<strong>

**I am not close-to-be-18 years old. I do not live on my own yet. My dog is only 6 years old, some of the people mentioned in this story are only my online friends, and... yeah. That's pretty much it. **

**I know this is crap but, just deal with it. It gets better. :D. **

**R & R please. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oops. I forgot to point out something in the Author's note thingie at the end of the chappie.**_

_**Right, well, my name isn't actually Aleyah Soyoukai, if anything, it's the name of one of my roleplay characters. **_

_**Now that I've cleared that up, let's do ze disclaimer thingie. Linda, do eet.**_

_**Linda: Okay, Ale-sama. Depressive Reality does not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, the Akatsuki or Masashi Kishimoto. If she did, Sasuke would be a dead motherfucker and the Akatsuki would still be alive, without Madara. Depressive Reality only owns the OCs, the ideas, the plot, and the name of the story.**_

_**Me: Thank you, mah luff. Nao, on with ze show/story/whatever it's called!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Transformation and Hyperness<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aleyah's POV<strong>_

I frowned, seeing that the dogs seemed to be scared. Hell, I wasn't that scary, was I? Was I? No? Good.

About a minute later, I got a text from my friend, Grace, that said she couldn't come over due to her mother giving her chores.

Damn.

"Ugh... I guess I'll have to wash you on my own, but I'm lazy right now, so I'll do it later. Now, let me show you my room, where you'll be staying." I said, a wicked grin once again playing on my features.

I signalled the dogs to follow me, which they did. Intelligent little bastards...

Upon my entering my room, the dogs seemed to be a little too surprised.

The room was the usual Akatsuki otaku place; there were three posters of the full Akatsuki group on the white walls, each different. There were also five posters of Deidara, one of which was him half naked. There were four posters of Itachi, again, one which had him half naked. Then, there were two posters of each of the other members of the Akatsuki. The room was medium-sized. The bunk bed was in one corner, near the window. The covers were of the Akatsuki cloud, while the pillows were white. Then, by the bunk bed was a counter which had a candle on it. Then, there was a food and water bowl, along with toys and a place for Linda to sleep. Then, on the other corner was a beautifully decorated alter-thing, full of Akatsuki merchandise. From the a set for the rings, to an Akatsuki necklace, to Akatsuki-themed candles, to figures of the Akatsuki. Then, a couple of feet away on the other wall was the door, then the closet, then, another couple of feet away was the desk with the computer. At last, there was another desk besides that one, facing the bed, with a TV on it. The lamp's light was reddish when switched on. Generally, it was a very Akatsuki-ish place.

I turned to look over to the pups, and they just sat there. And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared for about five minutes before finally taking small steps towards the altar, at which I immediately scolded them.

"No. No. No way in fucking hell are you touching the altar, breathing on the altar or going within two feet of the altar. That Akatsuki altar is a place that only I touch. No one else, understood?" I said, making sure to sound menacing. The pups looked over to me and nodded slowly, to which I, again, got the WTF look.

After another five minutes staring at each other, I walked over to the love of my life – the computer.

After turning it on, logging in and waiting for it to load; which took another five minutes, I went to check YouTube, my accounts on various sites and other shite, before shutting down the computer again and turning to the pups; again.

"Alright. Now that that's done, I'm going to give you a... BATH!" I said, making sure to scream out the last word, which made the pups whimper. The next series of actions happened within twenty seconds.

I ran out of my room.

I grabbed the dog shampoo and towels.

I whistled to the dogs to come.

I went in the bathroom, the dogs following.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Nobody's POV**

"Wow." Was all that Kisame could breathe out when they had entered Aleyah's room.

In fact, Deidara and Itachi actually gasped when they saw their posters. Well, as much as Itachi can gasp.

Hidan began swearing to himself, Kakuzu mumbled something about money and how much this could've cost, Pain and Konan were silent, Tobi was giggling maniacally and Zetsu was making comments about how the girl didn't know she actually had the Akatsuki in her home.

After that was said and done, they proceeded into slowly going into the bathroom, where hell awaited.

As Aleyah began filling the tub with the awesome water, some of the Akatsuki (And by some, I mean Kisame, Deidara and Hidan) began idly wondering what she would look like in a bikini. Stupid perverts...

Smiling at the now full of water tub, she whipped out a stool out of nowhere (or was it nowhere?) and sat on it, picking up Pain, and with one pat on the head, dumping him in the water.

In the next ten seconds, all of the pups were in the tub, but what happened ten seconds later when the Akatsuki were just beginning to relax, was what surprised everyone, especially Aleyah.

In front of her, stood nine human bodies. Thing is, eight of those bodies were male.

After a second processing the sight in front of her, she did the most reasonable thing possible.

She turned so red she could've been mistaken for a tomato.

She screamed so loud that it would put a lion's roar to shame.

She covered her eyes, still screaming bloody murder and ran out of the bathroom, though launching inside again to find Konan before she lost her innocence.

Again, after pulling Konan out of the tub full of men, still screaming and trying to cover her poor, virgin eyes, she shut the door behind her and sat down, hyperventilating.

Konan was blushing slightly, probably due to the fact she was in a tub. Full of men. Naked. Naked I tell you!

"Thank you" she whispered before walking off to get a towel.

"Towels are in the kitchen, you can go to my room if you want, my clothes will probably fit you." Aleyah murmured softly while hyperventilating.

After five minutes, Aleyah finally gained control over herself, and thus grabbed nine towels, opened the door to the bathroom ever so slightly, threw the towels in and closed the door.

"Only come out when you're decent!" She yelled, before running for her phone, grabbing it, and calling one of her bestest friends.

"Hey, Amure. I have a problem. I got some pups and they kinda, sorta transformed."

"What? Why? What happened, Ale?"

"Just come over, I'll tell you then."

"Alright. Be there in a minute."

"Okay. Bye." And with that, she put the phone down, taking deep breaths as to prepare herself for what was awaiting her.

"Bitch, we're decent now. Fucking let us out of this room." Yelled a person who could easily be recognized as Hidan. Aleyah flushed a light pink and ran towards the bathroom, silently opening it to let the Akatsuki out. And, again, Hidan and Deidara were the first out, followed by the rest.

She followed them silently, not daring to even look. After all, Aleyah blush easily, too easily to be exact.

Well, this was going to be fun.

_**10 minutes later.**_

Aleyah was (again) hyperventilating as she waited in front of the house for her friend, Amure Knight.

As soon as she saw her body come into sight, she ran. Ran as fast as her legs can carry her towards Amure, and when she met her, she stopped to catch her breath, her cheeks still red from the encounter earlier.

" Ale, what happened?" Her friend asked. She was quite the unusual seventeen year old. She had black hair with red highlights that ran wildly past her butt. Her skin was a usual slightly pale colour, and her eyes were scarlet, with a thick blue highlighted circle around her pupil. She wore a plain black tank top with dark blue ripped jeans, complete with white converses.

"The. Dogs. Transformed. Into. Humans." Said person replied between breaths, though it could be hardly understood.

"What?"

"The pups I brought today. I went to give them a bath and they transformed into humans... into the Akatsuki.."

"What the fuck? No way in fucking hell can they be the Akatsuki. Let's go see."

And so, they ran back to the house, with Ale bursting through the door with Amure following.

I practically fell in the moment I stepped in, and Amure fell ontop of me.

"Oww... I want some air. Mule, get off of me damnit." Aleyah choked out, trying to stand up as to not embarrass herself further in front of the Akatsuki, and most importantly, Deidara.

Amure did as she was told without a word, and, regaining her balance, she looked up to see nine Akatsuki members staring at her. They stared at each other in silence.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared until crickets starter chirping, at which point Amure starting talking.

"Oh my fucking Jashin! It's the Akatsuki! Holy shit! Ale, can you believe it? Holy fuck!" Amure screamed over and over and over again, obviously having a hyper moment.

Aleyah face palmed.

_What was she getting herself into?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sucky chapter, I know. You can kill me. <strong>_

_**Oh well. It gets better.**_

_**Sorry if t's not funny. I'm not good at humour. Dx**_

_**Next chapter should be up in the next few days.**_


	3. Chapter 3 redone

_**Hiya guys, it's meh, back with another chappie. :D**_

_**Also, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers so far, I mean, for my first fanfic to currently have five reviews is awesome. Thank you guys so much. Love yews. 3**_

_**Now, Linda do the disclaimer.**_

_**Linda: Of course, Aleyah-sama. Depressive Reality does not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto or the Akatsuki, if she did, Sauce Gay would be dead, Madara wouldn't exist and the Akatsuki would all be alive and well. Depressive Reality does own the OCs, the ideas, plot and name of the story.**_

_**Me: Thank you sweetie. Now. ON WITH ZE SHOW or whatever it's called!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Stuttering and Interrogation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aleyah's POV<strong>

And this, dear readers, is what I was afraid of. My friend, Amure always has hyper moments like these, and having a hyper moment in front of the Akatsuki is not a good thing.

"Mule, stop. Now. Do you want me to get out the Bieber?" I said calmly, my face completely serious, thus showing I meant it.

"NOOOO! Not the Bieber! I swear I'll be good! I fucking swear!" Said person replied, obviously scared and possibly close to tears.

I simply nodded and turned to the Akatsuki, though avoiding the gazes of people such as Deidara and Itachi, for the simple reason that they are my favourite characters.

And I took a deep breath and started talking, "R-right. Well, I am Aleyah Soyoukai, this is my home, you're the Akatsuki. The thing over there is my friend Amure Knight and...um.. Welcome?"

Thank Jashin I wasn't one of those people that stutter a lot. It just ain't my style.

"Bitch, where the fuck are we and how the fuck do you know about us?" Hidan, Mr. Loud mouth asked, or rather, demanded.

Now realizing that it was he who tried to sneak a peek, I twitched. And fought the urge to kick him where the sun don't shine, however, I did realize that these people can kill me in the blink of an eye, so I did my best to obey them.

"You guys are in America, a continent in this world. You are from an extremely popular anime called Naruto, and there are lots of fangirls like me that do stuff like I do when it comes to the Akatsuki. Though, I bet there are more extreme fangirls than me, which is why you cannot get out of this house without Amure, me or another one of my friends. Understand?"

"Excuse me, Aleyah-san, but how much do you know about us, and do you know how we can get back to our world?" Itachi inquired politely.

Man, his voice is sexy. I nearly melted but, due to my incredible controlling powers, I managed to regain my self and replied, though stuttering a bit.

"Itachi-san, I-I know quite a few things a-about the Akatsuki and each of it's members, including some history, facts and a-abilities. I d-don't know how you got here and h-h-how you can get out though." Y'know, when you have to answer questions, especially when the Akatsuki are asking you, you kinda have to choose your words wisely, especially in the presence of Madara.

And, it seemed that Pain, Itachi, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu and Kisame stiffened at the information I gave them. Yeah, I was in deep shit.

That's when Pain stepped out to ask, "Aleyah-san, will you be so kind as to let us stay here for a few days?", however, it sounded more of a command than a question.

"Sure, I think-" though I was cut short by my door bell ringing. Which caused the Akatsuki to jump. Which caused me to facepalm and run to the door to look who's there.

"Hey, Aleyah. I finished my chores. I sent you a text that I'm coming over but you didn't answer, so, yeah. Hey, who are those people behind you?" That would be my best friend, Grace.

I froze. Then I sighed. Then I began explaining who the Akatsuki were, how they got here, and how I was just deciding where they were gonna sleep.

"Wait a second... I remember you told me about them once. So that would mean that he's here?"

I nodded, mutely.

She had the most wicked grin on her face now. Fuck. I knew this was going to end badly.

Grace was kinda like me. She had long, slightly curly dirty blonde hair that went to her waist. She had nice blue eyes, along with what one would call 'golden' skin. She currently wore a cyan halter top along with black skinny jeans, complete with black sandals.

Since I had told her about the Akatsuki before, she knew their names, though thankfully, she didn't know about Madara or Itachi's history.

"Okay... So, where was I? Oh yeah, now. I think-" Again, I was interrupted by a certain friend that loves to make my life hell.

"Deidara and Tobi will stay in Aleyah's room. Hidan and Kakuzu can stay in the other bedroom where Amure will probably stay, There are two beds in the basement, so Pain and Konan can sleep there, Zetsu; well he can sleep wherever he wants, and Kisame and Itachi can have the two couches in the living room." Grace said with a smile.

Oh how I was going to kill her in her sleep one day.

Amure looked apologisingly my way and I sighed.

"Okay... Now that that's sorted. We can- wait. What day is it?"

Amure and Grace both replied at the same time "The 7th of August."

I stared at them.

And stared.

And stared a lot more.

Then I flopped on the ground. "Oh... My... Freaking... Jashin... We're going to the disco next week."

Amure seemed to have started hyperventilating because I heard heavy breathing noises and a thud.

And when I looked up, Amure was indeed hyperventilating on the floor. Grace helped both of us up and I looked over the Akatsuki; again, avoiding the gazes of Deidara and Itachi for what looked like an hour, though it was only a minute, before deciding.

"Tomorrow we're going shopping."

At that, they all nodded, and we began showing the Akatsuki to their rooms. Amure had told me that she was staying around mine for a few days, so she would sleep with Hidan and Kakuzu. Thank Jashin she didn't blush much.

Grace was going to sleep on an inflatable chair thing I had kept in my closet in my room and, well, that was it.

Tobi had claimed the top bunk, which I didn't argue about.

Soon, we were all in our separate rooms and I was stuck with Deidara and Tobi, which created much awkward silence.

Tobi began playing with a toy for Linda, who was eyeing Deidara cautiously, which I failed to notice. Of course.

Deidara, on the other hand observed the room with great interest, and I occasionally glanced at him, though of course I only kept my eyes on him for about a second.

"Why do you have posters of us, and why is there one of Itachi and I half naked, hm?" He questioned, looking over the posters suspiciously.

I flushed a light pink again. Damn blushing...And him being only in a towel didn't help.

"W-well, I have posters of you because I practically worship you guys as Gods. I-I-I have posters of y-you and Itachi because, well, I-I think you two are o-one of the best A-akatsuki members." I stuttered shuffling over to grab my iPod as quickly as possible, as to not be questioned any longer.

Of course I wasn't going to tell him the real reason why I got posters of him and Itachi.

I swiftly reached for my iPod before I could be interrogated any more and, pushing the ear-phones into my ears, I started playing my favorite music.

And guess what the first song was; Lady Gaga!

Haha no.

The first song was the worst song possible for this moment; Perfect by Hedley.

I bet my iPod hates me too now.. Damn.

Though, I didn't put another song on, I just quietly started singing along to it, though my eyes did begin to get teary due to how deep the song is.

"Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise

I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes

Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize

It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie

And as long as I can feel you holding on

I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong"

By the time the chorus started, I felt one tear trickling down. I could only pray the guys weren't watching me.

Though, I continued singing quietly to myself, despite the fact that they may be watching.

"I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave

Was it something I said or just my personality?"

By the end of the chorus I felt a few tears stinging my cheeks.

Before I could start the next line, I felt a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to jump and instincitvely press the stop button on my iPad.

"Tobi wants to know why Aleyah-chan is crying and talking to herself!" 'Tobi' said, his childish voice sounding worried.

I glared at him, though quickly began wiping the tears from my face, keeping quiet.

"Tell us, hm." A familiar voice said. When I looked up, Deidara was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes, and a hint of suspicion.

"It's nothing, don't worry." I whispered, looking down, since I wanted to avoid eye contact, especially with Akatsuki's hotties, which was almost everyone.

I heard him sigh, though I pretended that I didn't hear it.

**Nobody's POV**

This girl seems quite fragile… I'm interested in seeing if I can break her. Deidara thought maliciously, a slight grin upon his features, though he diverted his attention from Aleyah to the small rectangle object she was holding. He reached out to grab it, though Aleyah swiftly pulled it out of his way, so he can't touch it. Frowning, he looked away towards the posters and wondered how on earth they got there.

"Why the fuck is your hair silver? Why do you swear all the time? Can you tell me about Jashinism? Can I become a Jashinist? Wait, fuck, I can't become a Jashinist. Oh well. " Amure had bombarded Hidan with questions the moment they had flopped onto the king sized bed, completely ignoring the fact Hidan – the insane psychopath Jashinist – can easily slaughter her.

Kakuzu was enjoying how Hidan was tortured. Serves that bastard right for being a pain in the ass.

"...Why do you always fight with Kakuzu? Have you ever loved anyone? Do you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! " Hidan screeched, pushing her away, and trying to stop himself from kicking her annoying ass. "Bitch, why the fuck do you want to know that stuff anyway?"

"Because I've always wanted to know about Jashinism."

"Really?" Hidan was literally baffled.

"Yes."

"You're not joking?"

"Nope."

"No. I don't want another insane Jashinist here to disturb me. Do not become a Jashinist if you know what's good for you." Kakuzu... threatened, to put it lightly.

Hidan and Amure looked over to him before continuing to talk, which soon turned into an argument, which made Kakuzu slam his had in the wall, which nearly broke the wall, which caused Amure to swear her head off, which got her into another argument with Hidan, and all of that happened in the span of three minutes.

On the other hand, Itachi and Kisame were currently stuck with Grace, who was occasinally eyeing Itachi longingly. Yeah, now she had a crush.

Kisame was resting on the couch, watching TV, while Itachi was reading a book which Grace had given him.

Said girl sat beside Itachi and read a comic book, a grin on her face, knowing that something would happen in the room with Aleyah.

The living room was relatively silent except for Sponge Bob on TV. Kisame watches the most childish things.. Who would have thought?

Everyone else migrated into the living room to watch TV within an hour, and Aleyah went to make soup, which was done in another half an hour.

While everyone was eating, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath, starting to talk.

"I have a few rules for you to follow. Do not go out on your own, no killing, no sacrifices, no selling stuff, no destroying things and absolutely no going on the computer. Pain-sama, is that okay with you?" Aleyah explained, praying they won't turn against her and, instead, kill her, and then looked at Pain, who nodded.

She let a smile form on her lips and thought about tomorrow.

Shopping. With the Akatsuki. Interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter.<strong>

**Hope it's better than the last one. Again, I'd like to thank the reviewers and yeah. Love you guys.**

**Next chapter should be up in the next few days. See ye guys later. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, my minions. Sorry for not making a new chapter in the past few weeks/months. I'm just a lazy person and my inspiration leaves me quickly. But, the new chapter is finally here, so... Yay! I hope you enjoy this. And thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**_

_**Oh yeah, and I re-did the previous chapter because I saw some Mary-Sue elements and wanted to fix them.**_

_**Anyway, Linda, do the disclaimer. **_

_**Linda: Aleyah-san does not own Naruto. If she did, the Akatsuki would be alive, would not have horrible pasts, and all of Konoha would be burning in the darkest pits of hell for all eternity.**_

_**Me: Thank you. Now, on with the story!**_

_**P.S; I should probably point out that during this little… pause I guess you could say, some things have changed, including how I want the story to progress, therefore the genres may change, as the content within my chapters. I was originally planning this to be a light-hearted romance story, but my opinions have changed and there will now be more depth to this story. Just wait for it. The humour will still be there though, hopefully. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. ^^'**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Face your fears<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aleyah's POV<strong>

Today was the day I had to face my fears. Amure and I were going to buy clothes for the Akatsuki.

No, that wasn't the bad thing. It by far wasn't. The bad thing was we had to bring at least one Akatsuki member with us. We had invited Grace to come along with us, but she rejected our glorious offer in order stay and laze about at home.

Odd, I was usually the one procrastinating.

Anyway, yesterday had gone pretty smoothly. Well, if by smoothly you mean nearly getting sacrificed to Jashin, turning them back to puppies for the fear they will kill us, being forced into submission by a very dominant Pein and having the house nearly set on fire, then, yeah, everything went as smooth as silk.

Enough about that! We had a more pressing matter on our minds right now.

Amure had suggested bringing Hidan or Pein, but Hidan would probably try and sacrifice someone and Pein's piercings would stand out too much. We had continued to argue about who should come, when Grace came up with a brilliant idea, which, by the way, is extremely rare.

"Why not take Itachi? He looks like the most normal one out of all of them." She had said, and then continued reading the crappy Twilight book. Eww. Did she even have permission to let that shitty excuse of a love story within the premises that are my home? Whatever, I'll deal with that later.

Once Amure had asked Itachi and he hadn't commented – which we took as a yes – I went up to my parents' used-to-be bedroom to dig up some clothes that might fit him. The place was a mess, which was no surprise since Hidan and Kakuzu were sleeping here with Amure.

That's what she said, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, I finally managed to dig out some decent clothing belonging to my father which included some dark blue skinny jeans and a plain black shirt.

Shuffling downstairs with the clothing in my hands, I walked over to Itachi and handed him the attire before sending him off to another room to change.

And let's just say, when he came out, Grace, Amure and I couldn't help but stare at him in awe, drooling, possibly about to have a nose-bleed.

Damn, he was hot. His muscles were revealed from the short-sleeveness of the shirt and… and… he was just so damn hot.

Before I could lose control of myself, I grabbed Amure, snapping her out of the trance, before marching over to the front door, using my spare hand to wave over to the sexy ninja to follow us, well, me.

Soon, Amure's system had regained control and she didn't need help walking. The mall was only like a five minute walk, so there was no need to call a taxi or anything.

The sky was painted a brilliant blue, filling the sky with not a single cloud in sight. The sun shone brightly in the middle of the eternal blue and cast shadows where appropriate. In general, it was very sunny and warm, which was unusual for where I lived.

As we walked, an awkward silence came between us. Despite the sunny weather, there weren't many people on the streets, which, I suppose, was good for us, as that mean the chances of someone recognising Itachi would be lowered. As I made these observations, the guy walking beside me and Amure finally decided to break the silence with one very, very, extremely, positively, tough-to-answer question.

"How much do you two exactly know about us?" He said in a rather quiet, though serious tone. His gaze swept over us, his sharingan activated and looked directly into our eyes. We couldn't lie. Well, I couldn't. I wanted to keep my life, thank you.

Amure was about to reply, but, from the sheer fear that she would, indeed, lie, I put a mouth over her hand and replied instead, albeit hesitantly.

"…Everything." I'm not sure if that was the right choice, but as of now, I couldn't think about that.

By now, we had stopped in the middle of the street, with the mall in view. I prayed to whatever God there was; Jashin, Zeus, Jesus, Hades, Buddha, whatever, that Itachi wouldn't kill us on the spot.

It seemed that my prayers were answered, because, instead of sharinganing our asses to the darkest pits of Hell that even Satan wouldn't dare enter, he simply frowned ever so slightly, almost undetectably, before continuing to walk, Amure and I recovering from our shock and following him. We were so gonna pay for this later. Maybe we can make a compromise with them… Hmm…

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Now that the house had been taken over by the Akatsuki, things would be a lot different. Until they leave, anyway. Grace was still reading the Shitlight novel, her body spread comfortably on one couch, leaving the Akatsuki to their devices. Tobi, being Tobi, decided to investigate every reachable room in the house, looking for things to play with, though it is probable there were other reasons as well. Kakuzu was doing the same, though his intentions were clear; he was just looking for money. Luckily for the used-to-be owner of this household, the money was well hidden and Kakuzu's chances of finding it were minimal. Meanwhile, Pein and Konan were sitting on the free couch in the living room, and, having finally figured out how to work the more modernized remote, were watching the news on the television, which was showing some people who were murdered by some criminal.

"This world seems rather violent." Commented Pein, his face pretty friggin' emotionless. Grace simply shrugged at this, without even looking from her novel. While this happened, Zetsu appeared [quite randomly] from the ground, nodding as he watched about 30 seconds of the news, before disappearing again. The weirdo was up to something.

Now, Deidara would be in trouble if Aleyah saw what he was doing. He had figured out how to gain access to her cherished computer and was now browsing through some of her [secret] documents, pictures, diary entries, etc. He even managed to open YouTube and listen to some of her favourite music, which mostly included Broken Iris, Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin and various other music and artists he didn't know of. The silly boy even dared to click on a playlist appropriately named 'Warning: Sexai Yaoi'. Of course, as any heterosexual man would react upon watching such things, he quickly closed the browser and turned off the computer, then went to the toiler for a few minutes, presumably to try and wash away the thoughts that still lingered in his mind.

Kisame was nowhere to be found, so he was probably investigating crap in the basement. Pein had ordered some of the members to look for anything that may be able to return them to their own world, so that is probably what Kisame was doing.

So far, everything was quite peaceful and serene. Well, about as peaceful as it can get with the Akatsuki. Linda was lying down close to Grace, eyeing the Akatsuki. She was a good guard dog. Well, as guard-dog-ish as a hunting dog can get.

After some time of reading the stupid book, Grace decided she was getting bored, and being the person she was, stood up and slithered over to Aleyah's room like the poisonous snake she was. She took it upon herself to go and try to educate the Akatsuki, even though that would probably result in an epic fail. Smiling to herself, much like a hyena, she decided the best course of action would be to talk to each of the criminals privately, as it would take too much effort to gather them in the same room, according to her, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Aleyah's POV<strong>

The rest of the… trip, I guess you could say, went by quite awkwardly, if I do so say myself. Amure and I talked while picking out clothes to banish the awkwardness to no-man's land, but we failed, as we always do, and the awkward atmosphere was probably mentally laughing at us, if that's even possible. We didn't spend much money. Why? Because we had no reason to, as these murderers will only be staying with us for a little while, right? I stalked for the cheapest shit I could find, and managed to find five $2 cheap-ass, black shirts with differing patterns/images on each, and then got another four black t-shirts with varying patterns and imagery for $5. We got two decent tops – one red tank top, and one long-sleeved plain black shirt – and a pair of jeans and black leggings, along with two plain black sets of underwear and Adidas shoes, with one pair of black sandals. Since Konan would most likely fit into some of our clothes, we deemed it unnecessary to buy more than needed. We got the cheapest jeans we could find for the guys, and the some plain black Nike shoes, along with male underwear, which of course made our situation awkward since Itachi was with us.

All in all, it cost approximately $100, give or take. I was practically ready to run home, since, knowing Grace, she would probably have let the guys (and girl) set the house on fire, or something along those lines.

However, good old Amure was nice enough to grab my arm and stop me from doing this silly, silly act.

_Hm._ I thought. _Today wasn't too bad… at least we didn't get killed. __Haha… I wish I remembered we could've ordered clothes from EBay. Stupid me. _

I was genuinely happy when I got home. Nothing seemed out-of-place, Grace was sitting on the couch, petting Linda, and the Akatsuki seemed generally… calm. Thought, I know my people, and I could sense, somehow, that something was wrong. I bet Grace has plotted something. Stupid woman. However, I couldn't be bothered to deal with that shit now, and instead of being a stereotypical young lady that cleans the house and cooks dinner and shit, I walk to my bedroom and face palm the bed, letting out a deep breath and falling asleep almost instantly like the lazy ass I am, even though I wasn't actually that tired and it was only 6pm. Ah well, who gives a shit? The silly people will have to sort out what to do by themselves. As long as they don't set the house on fire or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah… such a long time since I updated. I actually started this chapter a few months ago, but was only bothered to finish it now. XD<strong>

**Sorry, you guys can shun me all you want. I understand you. ;w;**

**Anyway, HOPEFULLY, now that I have two weeks of freedom and happiness, I might be able to update more frequently. But that depends on my inspiration and laziness levels, so yeah.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY appreciate them. Thanks guys3**


End file.
